Everything's Gonna Be Okay
by KunoichiJay
Summary: Hyemi feels so isolated from the world that she barely even speaks to anyone any more. When she has a small encounter with the King of the Host Club, will she be able to grow as person and finally have the confidence to speak again


**Everything's Gonna Be Okay**

_Chapter 1_

They say it is better to have loved and to have lost than to have never loved at all. But what happens when that love is completely consumed with pain. A love that turns thick with depression and darkness. Now is it better to have loved at all?

Verbal battles took place on a daily basis in Hyemi's household. If it wasn't her mother fighting with her step-father about how he's a lazy bum, or her brother telling their mother how much he hates her, how she is a worthless mother, then there was nothing. The occasional comment - usually made by her mother as either her brother or step-father passes her line of vision – would reverberate around the room, otherwise, there was nothing.

"Why should I pay more rent? What the _hell_ do _you _even do? You should provide for us. You can't even afford to send Hyemi to school!" Hyemi could hear the start to another on-going war. Hyemi jammed her ear phones deep into her ear canal to block out any sound waves that resemble an argument.

It's true their mother, Kana, doesn't do anything other than sit around and claim other people's taxes. Hyemi was able to get accepted into Ouran Academy with a music scholarship. Hyemi has always been more of a lover than a fighter and for that reason, she always just been stuck in the middle of everything. Hyemi's name would often come up these battles, but it was never herself in these wars.

Kana never really listens to Hyemi has to say. Like the time her step-father touched… Nope, she wouldn't listen to hear the tone in her voiced that resembled a battered puppy. After a while, Hyemi didn't bother. She thought '_What's the point wasting my breath on people who don't care'_ Now she only replies when spoken and even then she's hesitant. Hyemi only really has the confidence to speak properly with her brother Sora. But even then, her she speaks in a hushed tone afraid that if she speaks any louder, she'll be silence for ever. Amidst all of this, Sora became her voice. For all the things Hyemi wish she had the confidence to say, Sora would say it for her. Just in a slightly more boisterous manner.

Hyemi checked the time on her phone - _7:30am._

"Time to go" Hyemi thoughts she sighed. Moving away from her small desk, she grabbed her school bag and headed towards the front door. On her journey, Sora obstructed her path.

"I'm off now" Hyemi whispered just loud enough for Sora to hear, almost afraid to be heard by anyone else. Sora smiled warmly down at his 16 year old sister and patted her head.

"Have a good day at school and remember, everything's gonna be okay"

Hyemi was wondering through the lonely Ouran corridors to reach a piano. Hyemi always came to school at least 30 minutes earlier than needed so that she can practice with no one seeing her.  
Her fingers glided over the keys so diligently. This was the closest this person could get to feeling secure and safe without any interruptions from the outside world. This is what always occurred with Hyemi. She will play and play again until the point that time seems to be standing still and the school bell is the key that snaps her out of her trance.

"How beautiful" echoed through her ears and shattered her trance like a state so suddenly. With those words having been spoken, her fingers and her entire body stopped altogether. She could here him getting closer

"Please by all means, don't stop - I was simply admiring the beauty of you piano abilities"

Hyemi didn't know what to do. No one had payed her any attention for the most part of her life and now that someone wants to actually make conversation with her, she was at a loss for actions and words. She stoop up abruptly, turned to face the young gentleman and bent her waist into a 90 degree bow.

"Sumimasen" were the only words she could manage to utter.

Tamaki stood blankly at the bowing girl. He had never encountered a maiden quite like herself. Her long black hair tied in a low ponytail acted as a curtain around her face. He immediately suspected she was a commoner due to the lack of the female Ouran Academy uniform. She was adorned in a plain white shirt and a black pleated skirt. Because of her onyx hair, the contrast made her skin even paler. She was only about Haruhi's height and although she was quite pretty, Tamaki believed she had minimal self confidence due to her slumped shoulders.

"It's quite alright, I was just surprised is all. No one really comes to the Host club this early so I usually play before school starts. What was that piece you were playing it was truly beautiful?"

"Um ...I-uh" was her intelligent reply  
Tamaki was staring right at Hyemi. Every time she tried to raise her eyes, they would instantly fall again. She as so intimidated she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Hyemi felt suffocated, as if multiple hands were ringing he neck dry of breath. Not being able to stand it any longer, she ran towards the exit whispering in her loudest voice,

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." and hid around the closest corner. On bent knee she lay there panting for breath. As heart rat started to reach normality again she thought,

'Yeah smart Hyemi. You just made a fall of yourself in front of the King of the Host Club. Yeah that was really smart'

Whilst mentally beating herself up, she realised that the bell would sound any moment and so got up, dusted herself off and headed to collect her books for today all while trying to forget her encounter with Mr Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki blinked in confusion at the the girl's random running out of the room like a scared puppy. Tamaki looked towards the piano and realised there was a book on the piano stand. He grasped it with his fingers and opened the cover. There it read:

_Property of:  
Hyemi Kiriyatsu_

Tamaki closed the book and smiled knowing that they would meet again really soon. He placed the book in the safety of his school bag and headed to the 2-A Classroom, making a mental note to ask a certain Ootori a favour.


End file.
